


月光之下有什么

by NeGi_V



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, 豆鹤 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeGi_V/pseuds/NeGi_V
Summary: 豆原一成x鹤房汐恩女装假🚗
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion, 豆原一成／鹤房汐恩
Kudos: 11





	月光之下有什么

果然，太糟糕了。  
从化妆开始，在一群男孩子们的吵闹声中，豆原的视线就不停地飘去一旁。  
“认真帮我画呀，Mame。”  
“啊，对不起，永勋君。”  
豆原努力把注意力放回到郑永勋身上，和金润东一起努力帮助勋哥完成女装任务。但周围一片嘈杂里时不时传来的几句“汐恩这样好可爱”“汐恩这也太糟了”之类的关键词却全都被他捕捉到了，控制不住的想回头去看看，他们到底在做什么。到底在对鹤房汐恩做什么。

“下面有请，涉谷女帝——”  
豆原跟着大家一起笑着拍手，脑子里却已经一片空白。他好像有和鹤房对视上，他也不确定，只是努力保持着普通的样子，然后悄悄低头确认自己的裤子会不会太明显。  
女装大赛结束后已经很晚了，一心想着赶紧跑回宿舍洗澡的豆原没听到身后喊自己的声音，等回过神的时候，已经被生气地踩着高跟跑过来的鹤房拽到了旁边空着的练习室里。  
鹤房也是头一次穿高跟鞋，更别提是这么高的跟。估计是跑太快，一不小心没保持好平衡，俩人刚进了练习室就崴了脚，连带着豆原一起跌坐在了地上。  
“嘶——痛痛痛！啊真是的你跑这么快干什么？！”  
“我、对不起汐恩哥…还好吗——”  
豆原慌忙支起身道歉，怕鹤房受了伤。练习室里没有开灯，借着窗子透进来的月光，豆原看清了眼前的人。男孩子画出来的不算精致的眼妆衬着鹤房有神的眼睛，因为疼痛皱起的眉头，脸颊淡淡的腮红，微微撅起的嘴覆着一层反光的唇釉，鹤房汐恩一如既往臭着的脸上多了几分撒娇嗔怒的意味。视线向下，他现在跪坐在豆原的腿上，长款的黑色毛衣挡住了短裤，就好像——  
未成年的男孩下意识吞了吞口水。  
鹤房倒是没有想太多，他自认为凶狠的“瞪”了豆原一眼后，就低头去查看自己崴到的脚有没有肿起来，顺便想脱掉难受的高跟鞋。穿着渔网袜的腿蹭过豆原的手腕，可怜的男孩浑身肌肉都绷紧了。然而毫无自觉的鹤房还在跟复杂的绑带斗智斗勇，身子蹭来蹭去的。  
虽然这时候摄像机都关掉了……  
“汐恩哥……别、别动了……”  
“嗯？”  
鹤房抬头去看他，一副无辜的表情，眼睛亮晶晶的。也不知道女装大赛而已，为什么连香水都要喷。  
  
既然摄像机都已经关掉了。  
  
豆原吻上了鹤房。  
先是试探性的触碰，怀里的人好像是没反应过来，一动不动的，豆原就壮了胆子一口含住了他的下唇。舌头舔过牙齿，再闯进口腔，暧昧地滑过上颚后便与鹤房的舌头纠缠在了一起。鹤房显然是没料到这个进展，整个人僵住了，任由豆原抱住自己，两个人贴近了几分。他双手就搭在豆原肩上，推也不是拉也不是，紧闭着眼睛感受另一个人的气息在自己嘴里冲撞，好强的他心里不自主的想要去争夺主动权，结果舌头胡乱动了几下反而被对方更轻松的控制住。  
不但没抢到主动权，空气都快没了。  
“唔……”  
有些难受的攥紧了豆原的衣服，尚存理智的豆原及时接收到了哥哥的讯号，放过了他。鹤房有些不知所措的低着头喘着气，虽然和豆原互相表达心意的交往了，但也最多就是没人的地方拉拉手抱一抱的程度，一个是因为第六条的规定摆在那里，另一个是因为，豆原一成还是个未成年的臭小鬼。  
而自己竟然被臭小鬼亲到忘了怎么呼吸？！  
豆原感觉鹤房的腮红好像比刚才还红，但他更在意的是鹤房是不是生气了。看着鹤房一言不发，他也不敢说什么做什么，稍稍冷静下来后心脏反而因为紧张而跳更快。  
是鹤房没那么喜欢自己？还是鹤房讨厌接吻？还是说——  
“是……是吻技太烂了吗？”  
“？”  
鹤房难以置信的盯着豆原，想看看这个“清纯派高中生”的小脑袋里到底都装了什么。但他并不知道自己现在这个状态下不管摆出什么表情都只会让事态更糟糕。  
双方僵持着，只有豆原的呼吸声越来越重。  
鹤房不停眨眼，眼球转来转去，想不明白问题到底出现在哪一环。保持一个坐姿腿有些麻了，他挪了挪屁股，在察觉到豆原抖了一下的同时，明确地感受到有什么东西硌着自己。  
不是吧……  
鹤房红着耳朵想站起来跑掉，却被豆原先下手为强一把揽住腰，两个人几乎完全贴在了一起。鹤房处在一个很尴尬的状态，虽然腰近了豆原，但胯的位置却没动，以至于自己的某个器官就这样隔着衣服和豆原的打了个招呼。而自己的胸口就在豆原低头就能亲上的地方，他也那样做了。  
豆原把脸埋进鹤房胸前的毛衣里，闷着声音嘟囔：  
“汐恩哥，还戴了假的胸部吗？”  
“你——！”  
“啊……还穿了女孩子的内衣。”  
没拦住的手从后面伸进了毛衣里，在摸到为了固定假胸而被迫穿上的胸衣后，男孩描述了起来。  
“没有蕾丝啊......是什么颜色的呢，和毛衣一样的黑色吗？”  
男孩不知道从哪里学来的恶劣行为，用手指勾起胸衣后面的带子，又松手弹了回去，引得鹤房发出小小的惊呼。  
“豆原一成！”  
豆原听到他喊自己，还真就把脸仰了起来，抬眼看着鹤房，眼睛里没有半点歉意。鹤房羞得有些生气了，耻辱感刺激着他的神经，眼底竟泛了些生理泪水，已然不是刚才在T台上游刃有余摆性感pose的样子。而这表情让豆原反而更大胆。一直压抑着的心情全部涌上来，豆原一只手还摩挲着鹤房的后背，另一只手往下摸到了他的短裤，拉起宽松的裤腿，他用小指勾住了鹤房的渔网袜，然后想起了什么。  
“汐恩哥的渔网袜，是木全君给穿上的......？”  
“......”  
“那...内衣也......？”  
“没有！不是！没有......”  
“欸——真的？”  
“我骗你干嘛！豆——等等......”  
豆原狠狠捏了一把鹤房的屁股，食指还隔着布料摩擦过他的会阴，然后得意的看着怀里的人颤抖着软了腰。  
“原来汐恩哥这么敏感。”  
“还不是因为你......做奇怪的事......”  
其实鹤房汐恩可太不好受了，他直接在内裤外穿的渔网袜，为了防止勉强能穿上的渔网袜不要太容易掉，基本上已经提到紧紧勒住裆部的位置，即使一直小心翼翼也难免被纹理磨到性器。更何况经过刚才这番折腾，不但早就起了反应，还因为内裤变得紧绷而更难受。  
  
“......一成...一成...帮帮我......”  
冲动的男孩决定破罐子破摔了。  
  
豆原一成脱掉了他的短裤，却没脱掉渔网袜。鹤房看着眼前隔着渔网袜摸自己腿的家伙，气到快昏过去。  
“一成...这个也...”  
“木全君好不容易帮哥穿上的，脱掉太不好意思了吧？”  
这口醋要吃到什么时候？？这小鬼真的有十七岁了吗？？  
鹤房嚷嚷着要挣扎开，奈何体格还是豆原更胜一筹，反抗失败的结果是又被压着吻了一个回合。俗话说得好，让一个人安静的最快方式就是用嘴堵住他的嘴。鹤房再一次被亲的没了精神，蔫蔫地放任豆柴在自己嘴上啃来啃去。  
“汐恩哥是甜的。”  
豆原满意地做出了评价。  
鹤房除了撇撇嘴翻翻白眼，已经懒得再动一下，试图选择装一具尸体。豆原倒是也不在乎，年轻火力旺，他兴致勃勃地把鹤房的毛衣和胸衣全推到胸口以上，开始对两点茱萸进行攻击。鹤房一手遮住眼睛，一手挡着嘴，努力把自己最后的尊严憋在嗓子里，又在心里把还不给自己小兄弟解放出来的豆原一成骂了个一百遍。没脱掉的高跟鞋随着他不安扭动的身体，在练习室的木地板上磕碰出哒哒的声音，清脆却又给人无限桃色的联想。  
  
最后，渔网袜也还是没脱下来。  
豆原扯破了裆前的部分，把鹤房的性器从内裤中掏出来，和自己的握在一起摩擦撸动。鹤房一条腿被高高架在了豆原的肩膀上，豆原掐着他的大腿留下了指印，又在小腿上嘬出一个个吻痕。他喃喃着 “汐恩哥好美”加快了手里的动作，鹤房也在哭着射出来之前呜咽了一声“一成”。  
  
只有月亮知道的秘密，这两个还不太懂什么是爱的男孩，大概也是在努力认真爱着彼此。  
  
END


End file.
